The Legend of the True Heavenly Dragon
by Player 19
Summary: PU to the Legend Resurgence. This is where Issei joined the Angels. If you haven't read the Legend Resurgence, then I suggest you read that first before you read this one. Expect some lemons without warning! (Horrible at summary but I let you be the judge of that)(Harem otherwise it won't be DXD) (It is a mulitcrossover) Inspire by all DxD stories of Issei joined the angels/church
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue 1: The Last Goodbye**

Roses painted his view and the pavement beneath him but Issei continued walking dressed in his light blue shirt and white jeans while wearing a black jacket. It was a jacket she had to make on their 264th date and he wore it for the last 18 months that he visits. Issei's hand carried an Angel Rose, arose that can only grow in Elysium that blooms its petals angel-like wings to carry the souls of Champions unto the Abyss, as he continued walking until he took a left and began climbing a hill.

His heart building up a steady pace as he took step after step on the green hill as he reached the top. A cemetery began filling his vision. He came upon the entrance of the first and only cemetery before taking a deep breath and began walking mentally listing off the rows as he came to the appropriate one turning right. He walked past a few gravestones showing the names of champions (if there were one) and their underlings who give their lives to keep the Balance of Creation in check before he stopped to the central of possible the whole cemetery. His breath caught in his throat threatening to choke him as he read the all too familiar stone tablet of a mausoleum.

 **Here lies**

 **'Blue eyes white dragoness' Astrea**

 **65 million years old- December 21, 200X**

 **The Woman who brings Hope to all**

 **She who is loved by all.**

 **Lovable Sister**

 **Beloved Girlfriend**

 **"The Heart is the source of all our power. We fight with the power of our hearts!"**

He leaned down placing the angel he brought her on the one of the two lower 'flower holders' becoming one of the many angel roses which the mausoleum remained unblemished like it's been recently built instead of 18 months ago.

"Hello Astrea, my dragoness…" He spoke glumly as he leaned down in front of the mausoleum. The words struggling to escape his mouth. His left hand subconsciously shaken before pulling out a photo of them. It shows Issei hugging Astrea from behind while are smiling.

"I wish we could spend more time like this… By the Breath of Aslan, not a day goes by…." He began ranting as tears began pooling in his eyes.

"If only I had the strength to defeat _him_ … If only I was a bit faster I would have saved both my brother and you. We could have been together raising kids together once I'll become a Ruler but that wasn't to be and I hate that it couldn't be… I just hate it." Tears were now streaming down his face as he fell to his knee as his hands become shaking fists.

"Even more, I hate myself. I sacrificed the lives of Optimus, Michael, Eden, Havoc, Altria, Achilles, and Tup to reach you and Rolo. When he presented you and Rolo and I sacrificed you to save Rolo. I chose family over love at the last second." He wept as his hand tightened as much.

"I'm so sorry so s-sorry I was weak even though I have the power to be strong!" He ranted as tears began staining the grass beneath and his cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I betrayed you…." He whispered as his thoughts came back of his betrayal, the guilt of failing to save her. The image of her lifeless body broken as he laughed at Issei and Rolo's faces while decided to spare them.

He glanced up to the sky hoping for some form of an answer but after staring fruitlessly nothing came.

"Don't worry about the rest of Blue Platoon, High Ruler Razylym ensures we be taken care of as Trainers of the League of the Concepts." He told her soothingly as he rubbed the sealed door of Astrea's resting place before he tired with futility to wipe away his tears. He barely managed to struggle to his feet, his legs struggling and shaking beneath him as if they were crying themselves but he managed to stand straight glancing one more at her mausoleum.

"Tonight is going to be the last time, I will spend on Elysium. I'm going to a place where Galen decide the right place for me. It is called Osaka of Japan. I'm passing the role of Blue Great Protector to Rolo. In short, I'm saying Goodbye to you for the last time. "I'm sorry," he said as he shoved his hands into his pocket and stared at the floor beneath him as his body went into auto-pilot mode and dragged him back to the Blue Mansion.

* * *

Issei arrived at the Mansion but he froze as he saw who was standing in front of the entrance. The pink hair was a dead giveaway but so was the kimono she wore. (She always wore kimonos.)

"Tamamo," he spoke her name with dread, yellow eyes met with Heterochromia as a smile formed on Tamamo's lips.

"How are you, Darling?" she asked as she approached him.

"I'm fine. How have you been?" he replied as he stepped towards the mansion as he opens the doors.

"Good, did you…" She attempted to ask before he cut her off.

"I did"

"Please come in," he offered as held it open for her.

"Thank you," she replied before stepping in.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said gesturing to the living room, she nodded at the office before resting one side of the crouch while Issei took the other side of the same crouch.

"So, what brought you here?" Issei asked going straight to the point.

"I'm hoping I could change your mind about leaving Elysium or at least convince you to let me be with you." She replied honestly resulting in Issei's hand to shake a bit.

Issei looks away while he says, "My mind is always made up. I'll leave Elysium and take no one with me. Besides, I was my fault of sacrificing our friends for nothing and I chose a boy that have no ties to me by blood over not only my love but one of the first seven Champions and the future High Ruler of Elysium.

His shaking hand closed into a fist and will have draw blood if Tamamo holds his hand with both of her own hands as she looks at him with a pleasing look.

His hand stops shaking yet he continued, "I promised her that I will be her husband once Aslan granted the rank of Ruler unto me. In a Ruler's platoon, the Ruler must be protected at all cost. I broke that promised when I give my first you, Tamamo. And deny the most important law in the platoon that I have become her murderer."

Something snapped in Tamamo as one of her hand slapped Issei's cheek. "Stop saying this against yourself. Optimus, Michael, Eden, Havoc, Tup, Achilles, and Altria may lose their lives but they knew the risks and accepted it as proper Adrileites should do. Optimus once say, 'a necessary sacrifice can bring us closer to peace.' Eden would have to scold you for this. Havoc and Tup were soldiers before we recruited them. Same goes to Achilles and Altria. Michael, well, he's a different subject to me but I bet that he would agree with me…."

When she still saw her man still look down for a second. Issei looks to Tamamo, it broke the fox's heart at an instant. The way he looks at her is someone who abandons all hope. Tears were streaming down from her eyes and her instincts of love and comfort kick in at the sight of her man look defeated. She wouldn't agree on her watch for a man who will deny the Deities and destiny to help those who been suffered by basically everything be reduced to a broken man.

"MIKOOOU!" Without warning, Tamamo latches herself unto Issei and shoving his face straight into his bosom causing him to blush. "Issei, I love with all of my heart like Astrea. I miss Astrea as well. You're not the only one who missed our friends and our Ruler. If in order to follow the laws of the Platoon by allowing our enemies to win and watch those closest to us to die then we deny these laws to do what Adrielites do best…"

Issei looks up to her and she continued as she looks into his eyes, "... Safeguard the weak, to mend the broken, and with reason, destroy evil whenever it is. You know about my story, I'm an example of how these three tenants work. I was accused of killing Toba that they send an army to haunt me down. I fought for my will to survive until the very end. Just when I was about to kill, you appear and save me from them. This is the reason why I love you because you are the ideal husband for your desire to help those who need saving. When you took my first, I was happy for the one that I love dearly. But it made me blind that I ignore your sorrows and pleasure you by the flesh to escape it. It was my fault and it's a duty as a wife to comfort her husband but I failed that duty. Please, allow me to redeem myself of being your wife."

Tamamo smiled as life flicked in Issei's eyes as he let out a smile. Then, she felt Issei hands on her cheeks as his head level up to the same height and closed the distance of their lips.

As they kiss, it ignites into a battle of tongues as a sense of expansion. Issei won the battle as his tongue explore Tamamo's mouth. Once Issei feels that he finished the expansion of his tongue, he ended the kiss leaving drool to connected his lips and hers. Tamamo opened her eyes slightly with lust can be seen clearly and her cheeks have developed fever as it was colored deep red.

When her senses come into reality, she became slightly disappear as she pulled a cute pout.

Issei's smile became more sincere for his self proclaimed wife. He has lived for far too long of any human's lifespan and uses that to meet people (both forgotten and remember) with the addition of solving a worth of lifetimes of problems. That has made him stronger in both matters of flesh and spirit. However, that doesn't compare to the death of the woman who been with him since before he became a semi-immortal. Even his friends and his lovers don't understand his pain (or at least a bit of it) for they are trying to convince him to stay.

Given the way of how his leader and love have revealed testimony of the enemy. When they can't kill you, they will find the means of breaking you. Although the strength of the group is the numbers it had proven to be a weakness as well.

That was the reason or ⅓ of it to be able to fight back with no exploit of his own weakness. For the enemy is now smarter and figured out a way to weakened Elysium and its best warriors.

Putting his thoughts aways, he focuses on Tamamo and his last day on Elysium. With one of his hands gently touch her right cheek, he says, "I appreciated your determination to have me remain at Elysium. But Alpha said that our lives are roads that are determined by our choices and events. I wanted to bring _him_ down without _him_ using any of my friends or loved ones to his advantage…"

He paused in hopes for Tamamo to understood him. Her eyes show some forms of resistance but its soften. Issei took this as a sign of accepting what he said.

"Now, let us have one last dinner in this mansion. Could you make your best meals for both of us?"

Tamamo's ears perk up for hearing this thinking that Issei is giving her a chance to fill in one of her duties as his wife.

'This is my chance!' "I will make the greatest of all my best meals that I've made for you so far," said Tamamo as she rushed to the kitchen of the mansion to fulfilled her declaration.

* * *

As Issei waited for Tamamo to cook him a meal, he sensed another of his teammates opening the door. He turned around only to see Mordred in her full battle armor.

"Yo!" Greeted Mordred as she de-materialized her armor and sat down beside Issei.

"I assume you finished with your mission that the High Ruler sends you?" Inquired Issei, getting a nod from Mordred.

Mordred simply stared at Issei for a few moments, which didn't go unnoticed. Issei tried to ignore it but it truly bothered him that she was just staring at him.

"What is it? Asked Issei bothered. Mordred's eyes had a certain glint to them that Issei knew all too well, it was the same glint Tamamo had after they are at Astrea's funeral.

"Let me guess, you want to have sex with me," said issei already knowing the answer. Hearing this, a smirk slowly made its way onto her face.

"Damn straight, I haven't even seen how much you're packing. And there's a rumor that you screw one of our apostles. Since you're leaving tomorrow, I think this is the perfect opportunity." Said Mordred before getting on Issei's lap.

She pushed her truck closer to Issei's zipper, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Issei gulped as this seems to be a repeat, but Mordred lose a comrade and he hasn't had sex with Mordred yet. He had to admit in the worse side that he was really excited to take her on.

A bulge soon became visible around Issei's crotch, lightly tapping Mordred's ass cheek. Mordred let out a small moan as she felt Issei's bulge slide against her butt. Issei bit his lower lip as he tried to hide a groan of pleasure.

Mordred moved her ass up and down, caressing the bulge on Issei's pants. Issei was lightly blushing and looked around cautiously as they were still in the living room of the Blue Mansion.

"Hey, don't you think we should take this in my room or where you used to sleep in?" Inquired Issei, getting a wide grin from Mordred.

"Nay, I want to do it here." Said Mordred as she stopped moving her ass and stood up. She turned around and grinned at Issei before kneeling down and slowly pulling down his zipper. Issei was about to protest but Mordred shushed him with one finger.

As the zipper was completely open, a cock that shame most people of two worlds emerged slightly tapping Mordred's cheek. She yelped softly as she was caught by surprise at the size of Issei's genitals. Issei was visibly blushing now, and his cock continued pulsing.

Mordred was shocked at the size of her 'annoying' lover and was on the verge of drooling. Suddenly her left hand moved on its own and began stroking. Mordred herself was surprised by this, her primal instincts got the better of her.

Her hand stroked up and down causing Issei to groan in pleasure. Mordred's tongue soon slipped out and licked the tip of Issei's cock. Soon enough Mordred let go of Issei's erection and spit on it causing it to get slimy. Mordred soon shoved her mouth into Issei's cock, her head bobbing up and down.

"Oh… Vex!" Groaned Issei, pleasure visible in his voice. Mordred brushed aside her hair as she continued sucking with precision. As if on instinct Issei pushed Mordred's head deeper into his cock causing her to choke on it.

After a few moments, issei let go of her head and she quickly pulled out, coughing a few times. Mordred pouted at Issei, but he responded with a grin and his brown eye became orange like fire.

You forced yourself onto me like this. I'll make sure to give it to you roughly," said Issei as he takes off his clothes and was completely naked. Mordred was blushing hard as she then removed her clothing as well.

Issei grabbed Mordred's hand and pulled her up, pushing her onto the sofa. As she landed on the sofa, Issei quickly got on top of her. Mordred and Issei stared at each other's eyes for a few moments before pulling each other into a deep kiss.

As Issei eventually pulled away, Mordred's face was flushed. Seeing this, Issei grinned and slowly spread her legs carefully inserting his fleshy sword. Mordred moaned loudly as Issei inserted his cock into her pussy.

Issei slowly picked up the pace as he began thrusting, Mordred moaning out loud as Issei rammed her insides. They would have to cut it short due to the risk of someone seeing them though.

Tamamo may be far from the Great Protector and Knight 's, however, she smells something that isn't her cooking but she ignores it for her cooking.

The two would continue having sexual intercourse for at least half an hour, but they couldn't afford to pleasure themselves for any longer than that at the moment. There were still things that needed to be done for Issei on his last day on Elysium after all.

* * *

After his session with the _Prideful Knight of the Tsunderes_ , Mordred and his dinner that was cooked by Tamamo, Issei returned to his bedroom. Tamamo insisted to stay so that she clean the mansion before he retreats to his bed.

Being a Great Protector earned Issei a bigger than average room. His bed that can hold three people is located at the end center of the room. Wood made drawers are located on both sides of the bed. A top of the right drawer are pictures of his platoon either a small group of them or as the whole. The left drawer has some sort of device that looks like a star trek federation ship's generator. But its purpose is actually to wake up Issei by creating a small shockwave enough for his ears to register it since there's no time on Elysium. Beyond the left drawer are the wardrobe and suitcases when he puts the necessity for him to live in Japan. Beyond the right drawer are weapon cases where most of his weapons are resting.

Issei was having trouble sleeping. Either it was the feeling of losing Astrea preventing him to sleep or his new life to a world that never be recognized by him. Sure, it been to his world countless times but time have changed Earth whether for best or worse and his memory of Forerunner Earth is still fresh.

Suddenly a blue magic circle appeared on the floor breaking his thoughts, as the light died down it revealed a beautiful and attractive woman with long black hair/split bangs and cat features as ears and cat-like pupils in her hazel-gold eyes.

"Kuroka… What're you doing here?" Asked Issei surprised to see one of the apostles in his platoon.

"Nyaa, is it so bad that I want to see _My_ dragon? The High Ruler allowed me to come and visit since it's my day off!" Replied Kuroka as she got closer to Issei and wrapped her body around his which made him blush.

"Now that you mention it. What is your assignment anyway?" Asked Issei curiously.

"Nyaa? You didn't know? Nyahaha, well I guess I'll just keep it a surprise," replied Kuroka, not revealing her _assignment_.

"Well, I need to get dressed so- Ah!" said Issei before being pushed down on the bed by Kuroka.

"Leaving so soon? How about we can have fun here before you leave?" Suggested Kuroka as she pulled down her kimono slightly revealing more cleavage.

"I-I probably will die here before I got the chance to leave," stated Issei semi-nervously.

"You're about 65 millions of years old meaning you're impossible to die after spending a night with me," reassured Kuroka as she then took off her kimono revealing her beautiful skin and big bouncy breasts to Issei.

'By Divine! Going into overtime!' Thought Issei as his shaft was about to burst out of his pants' zipper. Kuroka knows how to get in his pants after all of these 'teasing' is taking its toll on me.

"At least some part of you wants me," said Kuroka teasingly as she teasingly as she looked at Issei's bulging pants.

"Ah, screw this!" Said Issei as he took his shirt off revealing his chest causing Kuroka to blush hard.

Issei quickly dashed towards Kuroka and slammed her against the wall.

"Ahh, I like it rough. Nyaa!" Purred Kuroka as Issei began kissing her neck which made her even hornier.

Kuroka grabbed Issei's back with both hands as she then started making out with him (French Style). Their tongues battling for dominance. But Issei soon overpowered her causing Kuroka released a moan within the kiss.

Issei separated the kiss and carried Kuroka on his bed. Kuroka grinned as she landed on his bed. Then, she removed her last piece of clothing which was her pair of white panties. As she removed them, she spread her legs giving Issei a good view of her nethers.

Issei stared lustfully as he then removed his boxers and revealed to her his throbbing shaft, clearly it was exciting.

"Nyaa, so naughty!" Said Kuroka as she got closer and grabbed hold of his cock stroking it up and down.

Issei groaned at the sudden pleasure and watched as Kuroka began sucking on it like ice cream. She was making sexual noises as she sucked which turned Issei on further. Once she stopped sucking, Issei grabbed both of her arms and lay both of them on the bed.

"Spread them," ordered Issei making Kuroka blush but she nodded and spread her legs wide open. Issei only took a few moments before inserting his shaft inside of her cave of wonders.

"Ahhh!" moaned Kuroka loudly as Issei began thrusting into her slowly.

"Nyaa! Ohhh! Yes! Faster!" moaned Kuroka as Issei started to increase in his thrusting speed. He could feel her wet pussy grinding against his cock inside. Issei groaned as Kuroka moaned.

"Ohh, shoot!" groaned Issei as he could feel himself climaxing.

"Yes! Yes! Give me your seed! I'll bear your children!" moaned Kuroka as Issei thrust as deep as he could and came inside of Kuroka.

"AHHHHHH!" moaned Kuroka loudly as she could feel Issei's hot stuff inside of her.

* * *

As Issei and Kuroka were about to start another round of their _session_ , the door opened revealing Tamamo who seems to be flaming in jealousy. She closed the door as she went in.

Once the door _click_ , she immediately takes off her clothes while said, "No fair, Issei! As your wife, I'm posed to satisfy you first."

Once she removed her pair of black panties, Tamamo is in all her glory flashing at Issei. She walks to the bed and has one of her hands on Issei's fleshy rod while she glare at Kuroka, "Back off, Temptress! You have your fun, but it's my turn now!"

Like Mordred, she puts her lover's dick into her mouth sucking up and down while one of her hands hold it and the other reach to her pussy. What was meant to sleep early turns into a night of pleasure for Issei!

* * *

(Morning, Elysium) On the way to Elysium's Gate, Issei who is dressed for a new life in Japan bringing about three suitcases that are about the size of half his height. He carries two by hand and the last by his back.

Half of his mood is slightly broken due to the events of 'yesterday.' It wasn't often for himself to lust, even so, have eyes of Gojira, the very reason for him having a Divine Apparatus. As he walks to Elysium's Gate, he mentally contracts what he considers now, a dragonic parasite much to Gojira's chagrin.

' _Hey, Parasite_ '

Almost instantly, he was punched in the cheeks by his own arm. The said arm displays a darker shade of orange magic circle of the sort on the palm back. At the center of the magic circle reveals a dragon howling as a wolf do.

 **"I tell you before, Brat. You have no right to call me a parasite. I'm a Tsubasa no nai doragon. What now?"**

' _Says the one who lived inside of a semi-immortal._ '

" **As I told you before, it was Aslan who takes my soul into the gear and it was Aslan who gives you: me. I remember that you accept me with no intends to call me that before her death.** "

Issei's eyes became sharp as steel as he said out of his mind, "You have no right to talk about Astrea."

" **I wasn't even talking about her. Just stating the facts. Ever since she died, you have blamed me for her death. You have been thinking about using me lesser while going after the one who actually kills her.** "

Issei mentally say while keeping an angry look, ' _How do you know about that?_ '

" **After thousands of years of you being my first host, your mind is an open book to me. Add to the fact that you request Alpha to place a limiter on me while I pay to witness.** "

' _We're getting off topic here!_ '

" **It was your fault that we're getting off topic by calling the King of the Monsters, a lowly creature that takes what living things worked so hard.** "

After that declare, Issei has a headache all of a sudden but stills says, ' _Did you have anything to do yesterday?_ '

" **You need to be specific, Brat?** "

' _Did you do something to me during my time with Mordred, Kuroka, and Tamamo?_ '

" **Oh! I did nothing to you whatsoever?** " said Gojira after getting the picture of his question.

Issei practically yell, ' _YOU MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO ME TO DO IT WITH MORDRED, KUROKA, AND TAMAMO!_ '

" **Boy, you have a dragon inside your soul. Well, an extinct species of dragon, but dragon nevertheless…** "

' _Get straight at the point, already._ '

" **Don't rush me, alright. Having a dragon inside your soul affects your 'biology.' Since you're half human and half Adrielite before you got me, you've never faced a problem like that. However, by having me makes you half Adreilite and half human with dragon attributes. Thus, allowing your a few human behaviors to be similar to that of a dragon.** "

Issei rose an eyebrow at this, ' _So you're saying that by having you, my human side is modified._ '

" **That is correct, boy.** "

' _Then how come it happened when I'm alone with Kuroka or Mordred?_ '

" **Maybe you need a release due to the stress and depression you have recently.** "

As Issei and Gojira were talking to each other, they approach to their destination where he sensed a few people at the Gate. Probably sending him off with good luck on his new life and stuff like it.

* * *

(At the Gate) {I'm putting this into summary mode} After being check by the security of the Gate, he have a run in with a few of his former members of the Blue Platoon with extras.

Captain America who grew a semi-grown nomadic beard wished me luck for a new life. Thel and Marie paid their respects as they're at one step from becoming a couple. The former captain Rex just do what soldiers do, they salute at retiring soldier as a sign of at most respect. "Robert" and the newly Rodimus Prime are there in their human form are there giving their regards. Yamazaki stood there while watching me approaching the final phase of my retirement. The honey badger gives me a wooden dagger while she was smiling. It's creeping Issei out as a child giving what could be a weapon while smiling, but he took nevertheless. Galen is always at the Gate for he must open the Starverse in order for people to go in and out. The rest of the remaining Blue Platoon weren't present meaning to Issei that they either felt guilt for or angry at him.

The extras consist of the now Five out of Six Leaders of Elysium and some of the Unofficials. Brutus, the dragon that looked almost like The Hulk pounded his chest letting a roar while he takes big steps before engulfing Issei in a close death hug. Omega, the dragon that seems to be made out of lava gives him a snarl as a way for Omega to says goodbye since all he's know is training, battle, and challenge. Big Jaw, the all red with hints of yellow Anthropomorphic dragon that hunchback with a horn coming out of his snout and a huge jaw 'punch' Issei into the ground. Puck, the dark blue thin western dragon with golden devil-like horns and a spear-like tail magically summons a pie that was thrown into Issei's face. Typical for the Unofficial champion of Tricks. After he wiped the cream off his face, he approached Alpha in his human form whom as promised put a limiter in a form of a modern-day watch on his wrist and explain its nature to him.

The six leaders were the last to visit by the wielder of Forgotten Supreme Gear before the retirement process is completed. Vaeros, the feminine champion of Life and the unofficial champion of Peace dressed in all white 'royalty' dress with a wooden crown that resembles the antlers of deer bowed as if she is of Japanese descent. Tratain in his usual clothing gazed in hatred for he's unable to bring proper justice of Issei but is Justice needs to be just? Is what he always thought when he's conflicted about Issei. Ix and Ixu just do a fist palm to the Wielder, while Ix and Ixu still have child/teenager behaviors.

Razylym was the last present dressed in royal garments or royal clothing was the only one that extends his goodbye to Issei. He said to his 'younger' sister's first retainer that he's always welcome to Elysium and whisper into Issei's ear to bring Trigore to Elysium alive. Issei's head reel back like a snake does before striking. Receiving the High Ruler's permission, Issei nods as he headed to Galen at.

The real reason for his retirement is to avenge his ruler's death by killing or arrested the Lord of Despair. He thought no one will take notice of this plan, but the High Ruler noticed this. That makes him wondered that is there any others that see through this deceptive. With a bonus thought of where's Rolo but he guessed that Rolo has the same feelings like himself.

When he's at Galen's side, he heard Galen saying that he shouldn't let vengeance consume him and he will bring you back should he find it within his power. Issei chuckled at this, Galen who loses his eyesight and gained a new sense always shows his true nature time to time. Galen and Issei shake their arms as a sign of respect and trust between the two unlikely cousins.

[Going out of summary] After giving a bye to his dark brown skinned cousin, he walks towards Starverse portal. Once there, he takes one last look to all that are present and wave while sending a wave to all that is present. At the same time, Galen has his hands on the blades ready to turn on the pillars activating the Starverse.

Within a second, Galen turns the blades allowing the room to light up as the energy forms the vortex of the Gate. On the next second, the light brightly enough to blind most people while Issei disappeared when the light died down.

* * *

 **This is a parallel universe to The Legend Resurgence. This is the definition of the parallel universe.** **A parallel universe would be a completely separate universe, possibly containing similar characters or facts, but definitively a separate entity. Making it completely different from an AU.** **I will make about three parallel universes different to the Legend Resurgence. More unoffical champions show themselves in this chapter, please post a question about any of them and I'll address them in the next chapter.**

 **Pointing out some difference from the Legend Resurgence**

 **1\. A different name for the FSG's soul**

 **2\. Instead of a little brother, it was Astrea that died**

 **3\. In this story alone, Issei will join forces with Heaven**

 **4\. It is Trigore that caused Issei to forced him to** **separately from the Champions**

 **5\. Issei's reason of retirement is to hunt Trigore down.**

 **6\. Different eyes color for Issei himself**

 **7\. A different name of Issei's adoptive little brother. 'Rolo' is inspired by the character from Code Geass**

 **8\. Some characters of Blue Platoon are killed.**

 **If there any thing that I haven't address please don't be afraid to post them. Funny thing is that I was in a rush to write 'words of the bold'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue 2: Joining the Angels**

* * *

It's have been X {numbers} of years that the world had entered the first decade in the 21st century. Ever since his departure to the Land of Japan, Issei has managed to buy at least a house Osaka and an isolated cabin in a place called Mt. Fuji. So far, he was living in peace in Osaka or Mt. Fuji as he gained money thought unknown methods.

In secret, however, the cabin of Mt. Fuji didn't serve as a home to Issei whenever, he wanted to live in the warmth of nature but as a base of operations for Issei's secret crusade to goes against any presence of the Crops of the Void including the Crop of Despair led by the one who killed Astrea, Lord Trigore.

As evidence to this path of personal vendetta, he has eliminated possible HQs and members of the crops. Also, keep an eye out for possible recruits to be tricked and be used for the crops' selfish intentions of conquest.

It's always bear some fruits of his victories against the crops on his own, but the main objective of his crusade has always evaded him causing his rage to grew instead of him.

It was kind of going so well until in the middle of 2010, he grew sloppy on ensuring his HQ and home aren't compromised. He was ambushed by members of the Crops of Rage, long thought was extinct since the Lord of Rage was never seen nor heard of since the Forerunner Era, in his own house. He handled the two rage assassins with a heavy price.

* * *

The air was warm. Little crackles pop into the silent night, from the burnt wood. Sirens could be heard off into the distance. But a lone figure sat near and watching a burnt down house. The figure couldn't be any more than 17 years old boy with hairs of brown and eyes of a different color; one being the same as his hair while the other being blue as the oceans. Blood flowed down his wounded face and neck. He sat there looking off into the ashes from his house while his eyes showed signs of regret and sorrow.

The boy breathing was the only noise coming from as he sat there. One could argue that he performed a self-defense act against his aggressors. But, he feels regret killing them and sorrow of finding out what they truly look like. The sirens got closer to his destination causing the heavily wounded boy to getting up with extend difficulty and walked away wounded out of the scene. Leaving another guilt to stone him and another head of a serpent to cut in the worst way possible.

* * *

Issei looked back at Osaka, as he stood near the edge of the town. He looked at the peace of the city hoping that he could regain his own peace. If one would look closer at Issei's neck, one would see that the neck have a hole where his Adam's apple should be while his low arm is missing a chunk of flesh and there's a slash hole between the tibia and fibula.

At first, Issei didn't notice the holy presence in the back of him appear. He turned around, ready to fight, to find a beautiful woman that any man or woman has ever seen. She was near 5'9 to 5'10 ft. But her voluptuous figure made Issei remember Astrea even though Astea's figure could surpass the woman. Her blonde curly hair flowed through the wind as her blue eyes were staring right at him with a sad smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, my child," her angelic voice spoke out. "I'm truly sorry for the house, young one."

Issei just stared at her with a suspicious expression, not uttering a single word but seems to be ready to summon his DA at a moment's notice. The Angel was taken back a little before regaining her composure.

"There's no need to feel threatened by me, my name is Gabriel. I'm an Angel Seraph from the Bible. But knowing that you're Japanese, you probably don't really know about our religion group?" Gabriel asked, earning a confused nod from Issei.

Gabriel smiled lightly at Issei. "But before I tell you about our race, will you accept my offer?" This caused an eyebrow to rise on Issei's face before nodding slowly.

"Great, so this is my offer. I would like for you to join our side, Angel's side exact. You will be reincarnated into an Angel, and I will look over you and care for you until the day you feel like you can stand up on your own two feet without care for regret or sorrow. So what do you say then, my child?" Gabriel said afterward, looking at the wounded Issei hoping the boy would accept her offer.

Issei thought for a moment, even though he wanted to be forgiven for his 'wrong deeds,' he still thought about the offer. But coming to terms with the positive outcomes of joining the Angel fraction with a possible bonus of bringing _him_ down or to justice. Looking once more straight into Gabriel's eyes, he gave her a nod. This caused Gabriel to smile brightly at Issei.

"Splendid! Now take my hand, young one, and let us be off," Gabriel extended her hand out towards Issei, who grabbed it softly. Gabriel pulled him into a loving embrace, surprising the unaged Issei before a magic cross appeared in the back of them. Engulfing them into a bright light.

* * *

A few seconds later, Issei finding himself in a giant golden, white hallway. Issei gets out of Gabriel's hold, and looks around the hallway, noticing two giant white double doors on each side of the hallway. _'She able to teleported both her and myself without recessions liked the Starverse! Is she liked Galen or all angels have this ability?'_ Gabriel watched Issei's movements as he looked around in fascination or wonderment noticing that he walking a bit better and his left arm seems to be less painful as the right removed itself from the shoulders.

Gabriel watched Issei's movements as he looked around in fascination or wonderment noticing that he walking a bit better and his left arm seems to be less painful as the right removed itself from the shoulders.

Suddenly she heard one of the double doors open revealing her older brother Michael. The latter was a 6'1 ft and handsome man who gave out a calm, peaceful aura. His blonde hair reached his shoulder and his green eyes spotted the two. Michael looked at Issei and gave a sad smile knowing what had just happened to Issei and at his wounds.

"So, this is the young one you took in?" Michael asked as he turned his attention to Gabriel.

"Yes, this is the one," Gabriel replied shortly, "The poor young man was out of the Osaka's edge, ready to leave.""Well, it's a good thing that you picked him up before he could do anything rash. What's his name?" Michael said, smiling at his sister.

"His name is Issei Takata," Gabriel said glancing at the boy. "I also sensed a powerful aura inside of him possibly one of the 13 Longinus {Irony there}, but I'm not too sure yet, so that's all I know for now," Gabriel added in.

Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise from his sister's information. He glanced at Issei, who was now sitting criss-cross on the floor looking forward simply confused on the term Longinus. "Hmm, is that so? Then whatever he has inside of him will eventually reveal itself to us once he is reincarnated into an Angel."

Gabriel looked at Issei for a while, before turning her gaze at her brother. "Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Will it be alright if I was the one to reincarnate Issei into one of my Brave Saints?" Gabriel asked.

Michael looked at her for a moment, before smiling softly at her. "Of course my dear sister. It's only fair if you were the one to do it."

Gabriel smiled at her brother's choice and stood right in front of Issei. "My dear child, would you allow me to reincarnate you into one of my Brave Saints?"

Issei stared up at the Angel for a minute, before slowly nodded his head in hesitant acceptance. Gabriel smiled once more, before pulling out a deck of cards from her magic cross. She began looking through the cards, trying to decide which one would be right for the boy. Until one caught her eye, it was her two of hearts card.

It had a whitish glow coming off from it. Gabriel had to take a guess that this was the card for the boy. She pulled it out and slowly began placing it onto Issei's chest. Right as it made contact with Issei, the card shined brightly for a minute, startling the two Seraphs, causing them to cover their eyes. As the brightness died down, the two Seraphs were surprised by the aftermath.

His brown colored eye became a mix of amber and brown itself. His wounds on the arm and the leg are completely healed as the hole on his neck may have healed but it leaves a scar on Adam's apple as its line up in a semi-vertical slash. On his arms are black colored dragon-scales gauntlets with lines of white that looks almost similar to the Boosted Gear. Gabriel and Michael looked shocked for a moment but managed to regain their composure.

"He does indeed have a unique Sacred Gear inside of him to cause this transformation? At first sight, he seems to wield a complete pair of gauntlets that look exactly like the Boosted Gear. I don't recognize this gear but what could it be?" Michael said to himself.

A voice on the left Gauntlet broke Michael thinking, " **Nexo Breaker** "

Once again, a brighter glowing light causes the two Seraphs to cover their eyes. As the brightness died down, the two Seraphs are in much more surprise than before at the sight.

Instead of the Issei, there's an armored figure. It was the same armor when Issei saved Kuroka from the Devil hunters. {In case you're wondering, after saving Kuroka, Issei was informed of the whole Supernatural.} However, there are changes to his armor such as the limiter takes the form of a chainless 1800s pocket watch resting on top of the left hand's orange colored orb. The left side of his body has orange colored orbs as well as the left eye while the right side of the body still has the blue colored orbs. On top of the helmet, there are angel-winged horns and on the forehead is a small gray heart shaped area with a golden number 2. The so-called Striker Eureka 'angel' wings are no longer on his shoulder blades. On the chest area is a large grey chest; enough for a golden sword-like cross with angel wings.

Their eyes widened for the fact that this unknown dragon type sacred gear wielder has managed to achieve balance breaker.

Then, Issei lifted his left hand in an annoying manner. " **What do we owe the pleasure of meeting two of God's Seraphs?** " The same voice speaks out of the lifted gauntlet.

"Very interesting for an unknown dragon to residing inside of Issei's body…" Michael started muttering to himself.

"Who are you? How come we don't know about Issei's sacred gear?" Gabriel stated out, catching both the males attention.

" **You may call me, Gojira, the Forgotten Guardian Dragon. As you don't know about Issei's sacred gear is because of three things. One is that Issei is the very first person to be my host. Two is that Issei used to belong to an isolated and dormant faction. The third and probably most important reason is that the Forgotten Supreme Gear isn't made by the God of the Bible.** "

Gabriel and Michael were in more shock as before for the fact that there's an unknown faction that can create their own sacred gears.

Without hesitation, Gabriel bombarded the dragon with questions, "How it is possible for a faction to create their own sacred gears? What is this faction and how do we not know them till now? What Issei to them? How come Issei was reincarnated by the two of hearts card that he should have a higher rank card?"

" **Slow down your flow of questions, I have a time limit to speak and for your newly founded member to be in his Nexo breaker. As for the sake of it, I will answer a few of your questions to the best of my time. Issei and I swore an oath to never revealed anything that involves the faction without permission. The reason why he was recruited by a low card is that this isn't the first time for Issei to be recruited. As for Issei, you could say that he's a sort of Lucifer to the faction.** "

"Don't tell that he's rebelled against the faction."

" **No! He may highest ranked member, however, he failed to protect his master. As a result, he was forced to excommunicated because he wasn't quick enough to save his master.** "

"I see! Now, now, now, there's no need for driving this matter any further. We can worry about that later. For now, sister, let us rejoice for the fact that we have a dragon on Angel's side," Michael intervened.

" **Kukukuku. On your side? This boy is quite the rebellious one.** "

What do you mean? Rebellious? You just say that he isn't rebellious besides he just allowed me to reincarnate him onto our side without any restraints," Gabriel said, "How can his behavior be considered rebellious?"

" **Kukuku Kukuku, then that means he must have accepted your offer to wipe away his sins.** "

"Huh? Sins?" Gabriel sputtered out. Not believing the Dragon, as she looked at Issei for the truth.

"What do you mean Gojira? Did something else happen to Issei that we don't know of?" Michael stepped in, as he glanced at the armored face of Issei.

" **Of course something else happens to the boy, don't you wonder why he was exiled from the faction in the first place.** "

"Wait! Wait! Wait! So that means he has committed a sin!?" Gabriel asked as she looked at the raised hand.

" **Yes, his sins have taken the form of sorrow and regrets as he slowly is consumed by vengeance towards his enemies.** "

"He has enemies!?" Gabriel gasped

" **Indeed, Gabriel! His enemies are enemies of the faction that retired him marks my host; the perfect target. He was one of the greatest within the faction thanks to me. Our enemies are trying to either weaken or scared the faction by killing one of their champions. Although the enemies may have taken his voice, they will try to finish the job once they learned that he still alive and well.** "

"How did they take his voice?" Michael questioned.

" **You did see the wounds on my host. There was a hole on the neck and when it fully healed, the neck is nearly or complete healed, but the vocal cords were ripped out. Issei can heal as long as they're a part of himself meaning if any of his organs were taken from him, then he can't grow a new organ only flesh and he can die if one of the most important organs was taken out of him.** "

Hearing saddened Michael and Gabriel. She looked back and forth between the risen fists and Issei. ' _Even though I reincarnated Issei, I still haven't seen his Angel form yet…_ '

"Issei, dear?" Gabriel called out, catching the boy's attention. "Could you be a sweetie and show me your Angel form?"

Issei tilted his head in confusion.

"Just concentrate on your holy aura inside of you."

Issei tilted his head even more in confusion.

"* **Sigh** * Basically think of something holy. For example a cross or a bible."

" **Hahahahahaha! I've never thought that One of the Four Great Seraphs, Gabriel, to be a really bad explainer.** " Gojira snorted causing Gabriel to form a tick mark on her head, but keep her calm facade, and Issei to use his freed hand to hit the risen fist.

Issei blinked his eyes twice, before closing them. For a few seconds, nothing exciting happened, until a halo started appearing on top of Issei's head. However, Gabriel noticed the gray color inside of the halo.

* **Flap** *

"My God!" Gabriel said in surprised. "Why does he have two sets of wings that are different from one and the other? Aren't his wings pose to be white, not grey? Especially his halo on top of his head?"

Issei stood there with the nexo balance still inactive, his grey halo, his Great Protector wings, and the angel wings out.

"Oh my… Now that was unexpected." Michael added.

" **Kukukukuku, I haven't laughed like this since what seems to be a long time ago. Just to let you know, this isn't my doing. Before he was turned into a hybrid between Angel and the Faction, he was a human/faction hybrid due to the faction's reincarnated system.** "

"Wait! That's what you meant by recruiting? That they have their own reincarnation system!"

" **Of course Gabriel! My time draws short, I don't want others to find out about my host's rarity.** "

"But why?" Gabriel asked.

" **Because Baka Angel, my host was once a powerful member but since his forced retirement that he had grown weaker. If my host's enemies found out that he is still alive, then they will strike the iron while it's still hot. Besides, power attached power meaning powerful foes will also seek him out for entertainment or him posing as a threat.** " Gojira finished as the watch repeating the beep sounds as the armor vanished into thin air and wings were retracted back into his body leaving Issei as before summoning the BB.

Gabriel stood there with concern and sad expression, unable to warp her head around the situation. ' _Gojira is right about that, if others find out about him being powerful, they will try to take him out before he could even regain his power. But don't you worry Issei, I won't let anything happen to you while you're in Angel's care._ '

Gabriel was pulled out from her thoughts, as Issei collapsed onto the floor. She wasted no time to check up on him. She finds out that he collapsed due to losing much blood and the use of the Nexo Breaker must have drains his energy to stand. "Using your gift from your former ally made you tired?"

Issei weakly and slowly nodded his head making Gabriel to left out a 'breath' and smile softly at the boy. "Hold me and I will lead you to your room to sleep, Issei."

Issei's hand reached out for Gabriel's and slowly grabbed hold of her before she begins to lend her support to walk. "Michael?"

"Yes, Gabriel?" Michael

"I'm taking Issei to his room to sleep alright. Will we continue with this situation later, okay?" Gabriel said.

"Yes, we shall continue this for a later time. Goodnight dear sister, and goodnight to you Issei," Michael bid them farewell, as he went the opposite way from Gabriel's destination.

* * *

"Alrighty then, let get you some sleep, young one," Gabriel said, as she leads Issei to his chambers and placed him unto his new bed.

Once she laid him to bed, he quickly went to sleep. This caused Gabriel to giggled at how fast he went to sleep and smiled warmly. As she put the blanket over him and quietly went out of the room.

* * *

Issei woke up early in the morning and began to move out of his bed. As he walked out of the room, he began to explore whatever that may be.

As he walked down the long white corridors, he began to hear voices up ahead of him, a lot of voices to be exact. Even though Issei is the oldest living human, his curiosity slipped out of control at some points and being reborn as a hybrid between two 'pure' beings that he somehow adopted a child side of him. Causing him to discover the source of the voices, as he got closer, the voices began getting louder by the second.

Eventually, Issei arrived at the source and opened the giant double doors slightly to peek in and saw what looked like a cafeteria of some sort with angels all around; eating, drinking, conversing and laughing with each other. He observed the Angels enjoy their breakfast.

Until he accidentally slipped causing the giant door to open wide and reveal the heavenly hybrid. Every angel stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the boy who was laying on his stomach. Nobody didn't say a word at all, only the breathing from everybody inside the room was heard.

Issei stood up and began wiping himself off nervously, pretending to not care that all eyes are on him at the moment. Issei looked around impassively, trying to find the reason for the angels staring, but there's nothing behind or near him. All the angels didn't know what to do, they never seem the person before nor didn't know about walk right in.

Then Issei did something they weren't expecting of his age, he hid behind the door in a shy yet curiosity behavior as he watched the angels stare at him.

"Kyaaaaa!" All the female angels screamed out, loving the boy's shyness. They all began to approach the not so greatly hiding Issei, saying how cute he is and how innocent he looked, etc, etc.

While the male Angels were thinking, ' _Who in God's name was he?_ '

"What's going on here?" Michael asked curiously wanting to know what was going on. All the angels bowed at Michael's entrance, showing their utmost respect.

"Sorry sir for us causing such a racket, we just couldn't help ourselves when we saw this young man right here," a female Angel spoke causing Michael to raise an eyebrow.

"Young man?" Michael spotted Issei looking out of the door causing him to laugh softly. "Oh… you mean Issei Takata, our newest addition to the Angel Fraction."

"Ehhh!?" Everybody said out loud, not believing the revelation of their newest member. "How? When? And Why?"Where being asked from left to right.

"I'll be the one to explain this situation," Gabriel spoke out, causing everyone inside the room, except Issei and Michael to look surprised from her sudden appearance. "This young man right here is one of my new Brave Saints."

Everybody was shocked once more, finally knowing Issei's position in Heaven. Being part of as one of Gabriel's Brave Saints, it was known that Gabriel only had one other Brave Saint. Who was her Queen Griselda Quarta. But now Gabriel had two Brave Saints, but the real question was. What card did he take?"

"Issei is Gabriel's two of Hearts my brothers and sisters," Michael stated.

"Well, well, well, I was hoping that I'm not the only Joker here anymore," A voice said lazily, from behind Gabriel. Everybody turned their attention to the well-known voice. Dulio Gesualdo, Michael's Joker. His hair was blonde, and he had green eyes. He stood around t'1 ft, and he was wearing his usual priest outfit.

Dulio smiled lazily at Issei, who goes behind Gabriel. "I like this kid, Gabriel. He's a keeper," Dulio said as he wiggled his eyebrows, only to be slapped on the back of his head.

"Dulio, I would be happy if you didn't make fun of my King," a feminine voice said aloud, as she stepped on out to reveal herself. She was in her late 20s standing at 5'11 ft, and she also wore a nun outfit with the cap that covered her blonde hair, except her front and side bangs. Her blue eyes narrowed at Dulio.

Dulio smiled sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Griselda, I was just playing around you know."

"That doesn't mean you should do it in the first place, need I remind you of what happened last time when you played around with me?" Griselda said as she smiled, but gave off an eerie feeling.

Dulio shuddered from the smile, not wanting to go through that torture again. "I got it, I got it. No need for hostility."

Everybody sweatdropped at the two antics except Issei who tilt his head. Griselda looked away from Dulio and spotted her fellow Brave Saint.

"Hello there Issei Takata, it's nice to finally meet a fellow comrade," Griselda said politely as she bowed for a second.

To which Issei quickly bowed his head, causing Griselda to notice his lack of words, but decided to wait for later.

"Griselda, Issei. We have work to do. Brothers, sisters I bid you farewell," Gabriel said as dismissed herself with her two Brave Hearts in tow. They walked down the hall in silence, arriving at Gabriel's own personal training room. As Griselda and Issei entered, Gabriel locked the door behind her. "Griselda?"

Griselda turned towards her King quickly, "Yes, Gabriel?"

"I can trust you with anything… right?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course Gabriel, you can trust me with anything. Even your life," Griselda said without hesitation.

Gabriel smiled at Griselda warmly, causing her Queen to smile also. "That's what I like to hear. Then I will tell you a little secret."

"Are you sure Gabriel? You don't have to if you don't want to," Griselda said.

"Oh but I have to Griselda, it has to do with your fellow Brave Heart here," Gabriel motioned towards Issei.

Griselda glanced the child for a second, 'What kind of secret would this child have, that only Gabriel will tell me?'

"If it's that important then I'm all ears," Griselda said, making her King smile.

"Issei is he ready to talk again?"

Issei's face shows hints of disdain but nodded in the end.

"Could you be a dear and reveal like last time once more?" Gabriel asked.

To which Issei compiled with, after a few seconds Issei's pair of Angel wings popped out from his back along with his halo. Griselda stepped back for a moment, surprised from the fact that the boy's wings and halo were gray, instead of white as the natural color for angels.

"W-w-w-why?" Griselda was cut off when she saw Issei bam his fists together causing him to be employed into brighter light while heard " **Nexo Breaker!** " When the light died down, Issei is in his angelic upgraded Nexo Breaker armor. "A third heavenly dragon!?"

" **I will prefer to be called The True Heavenly Dragon** " Gojira warns as Issei raised a fist.

"I didn't know there was a third dragon. You recruited him knowing this!?" Griselda exclaimed, losing her cool.

"Well, it's complicated you see," Gabriel laughed nervously at the end.

Griselda grabbed hold of Gabriel's shoulders and pulled her close to her face. "How? When? And why?"

"This is gonna be a long story, so I would advise you to sit down," Gabriel said.

Griselda did just that and got ready for the explanation.

* * *

Griselda sat there in her spot, mouth open wide. She was speechless from the story Gabriel had told her. A secret faction or two are at war with each other, Issei exile, and lead his own war with his enemies until he was wounded in the latest battle with life threatened injuries… Griselda closed her mouth and looked at Issei, who still was in his armor.

' _He was one of their champions and they banished him for failing to save his master. Even so, their enemies tried to kill him and received life-threatening injuries,_ ' Griselda thought to herself.

"This is the reason why I had decided to take him in," Gabriel proclaimed, "I will protect him from any kind of danger or situation relating to the hidden ones."

Griselda looked at Gabriel in astonishment, "That's a big vow you just made, but you know what? I will help you, Gabriel.

"Thank you very much, Griselda. It means much to me," Gabriel happily said.

 **"*YAWN* Are you done? If so, you two do realize that there's someone outside the room trying to listen to us?"** Gojira questioned.

The two Angel's eyes opened wide, quickly they went for the door and opened it to find a 7-year-old girl, looking up at them. Her hair was blonde and styled in two short twintails, as her clueless blue eyes stared up at them in curiosity. "Hello there big sisters Gabriel and Griselda!" the little girl cried out.

"Oh? It's just you Mittelt. How are you doing today?" Gabriel said in relief.

"I'm doing great, big sis," Mittelt exclaimed happily.

"Why are you here Mittelt? Is something the matter?" Griselda asked, curious on why the little Angel was eavesdropping on them.

"W-well, it's because I heard there was a new kid in Heaven. And I wanted to play with him," Mittelt said innocently.

"Hmm? Is that so?" Gabriel said to herself, she looked over her shoulder at Issei, who armor was deactivated without the beeping of the clock and nodded his head. Gabriel turned her attention back towards Mittelt. "You want to meet him?"

Mittelt's eyes light up at Gabriel's question, "I would love to please!" Griselda looked at Gabriel in shock.

"He's right there," Gabriel stepped out of the way for Mittelt to see Issei.

"Thank you, big sis!" Mittelt shouted as she made her way towards Issei.

Gabriel smiled at Mittelt until she was pulled outside the room by Griselda. "What are you thinking? Why did let Mittelt in?" Griselda whispered loudly.

"Because Griselda, it would help Issei to get used to being in Heaven," Gabriel whispered back. "Besides, he needs all the love and friendship, in order, to keep him from falling from Grace as well as the first step of washing away his regrets and sorrows."

Griselda looked into Gabriel's eyes for a second, before letting out a deep sigh. "I guess you're right on that."

They both heard laughter coming from the room and saw Mittelt hugging the muted Issei as she snuggled him like a teddy bear. "Issei-kun, you're so snuggly!"

"Issei-kun?..." The two angels said together, before realizing that the Japanese had honorifics in their country. "How did we forget about that?

* * *

 _It had been 5 months since Issei's announcement. Since then Issei had begun training his physical shape in hopes of regaining his lost strength. Even though he was no longer a half human, he still has limits physically. During the 5 months 'running start', it has helped him greatly with his stamina, as it boosted his speed up by a good chunk of a portion._

 _"Issei-kunnnnn!" Mittelt shouted out, jumping onto Issei's back, surprising Issei. After his near tripping, he just kept on walking carry extra weight. "You're soooo cool! Issei-kun!"_

 _Mittelt's birthday had passed 2 months ago, so she has turned 8. Even so, he did training, he found time to spend time with his friend._

 _"Issei-kun? Mittelt? You two there?" Griselda called out._

 _"Yeah, big sis we're in here!" Mittelt shouted back._

 _"I've been looking everywhere for you Issei-Kun, Mittelt was he behaving right?" Griselda asked._

 _"Of course not big sis! Issei doesn't do bad things at all," Mittelt defended, "Why would you think that?"_

 _Griselda smiled at Mittelt playfully, "I'm playing around my child, of course, Issei isn't capable of acting like that. He only dislikes people, who he doesn't trust or who are suspicious in his view."_

 _Yeah, You're right big sis! Hahahahaha," Mittelt giggled, as Griselda rubbed her head._

* * *

 **In case you don't know that I end this chapter with a flashback and a cliffhanger for the next chapter.**

 **I know that he doesn't wanted to join a group because of his past, but the way he been looking at things is that his solo lobo haven't accomplish capturing or even killing Lord Trigore. Instead of Lord Atrocious, in this universe, Lord Trigore was the one who killed Astrea in front of Rolo and Issei. Which Lord Trigore loved tourturing his enemies by acts like that.**

 **As for Issei losing his voice was that the assassin literally ripped out his voice which to Adrielite males located exactly where the Adam's apple and his voice takes the form of a shining ball of blue light. For Adrielite Issei biology, he have an advance form of healing, but in this universe, he can only healed from the outside with ease but the inside such as organs is a different matter that like the voice, he can't healed as once as the said organ is a part of him or can't grow another one. As for him becoming an angel cause him to have emotions that was losted to him for a long time as he will have childish behavior moments during this story. This was another difficult between this story, the Legend Resurgance, and two more future stories related to the Legend Resurgence.**

 **Gojira as previous stated was an extinct species of wingless dragon however that didn't stopped Gojira from being a Heavenly Dragon during the Forerunner Earth Age.**

 **For the sake of DxD, Issei's adrielite side and the Divine Appartus won't allow Issei to fall from grace allowing to have a harem. His harem will be consist of his former platoon and those in the angel's side but it's not absolute. For now, members will be Kuroka, Mordred, Tamamo-no-mae, Irina, Asia and Gabriel. He will have maybe 12 or less members in his harem and I will leave for you readers to make suggestions for his harem as review. However there are some limits to it;**

 **1\. no different species outside of Angels or Adrielite (but it can be ignored)**

 **2\. the suggested members that are outside of Issei's adreilite side have to have a personality that will helped Issei to moved on his guilt or remind him of Astrea or any of the dead adrielite that he grew to love or care for them.**

 **Is there any other points of the story that i didn't address. Please, please don't be afraid to ask questions in your reviews.**

 **Thank you for reading this and even more thanks for those who post reviews or suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue 3: Adopted**

* * *

That was 6 years ago though. Issei vaguely remembered the stuff that happened in between those 6 years. He also didn't have anyone to call a friend since him joining the angels and losing his voice. And why you say it? Well, the only friend Issei had remembered was his first friend from Heaven, Mittelt, who had… how did you say it? Turned towards more sinister intentions causing her to fall from grace at the age of 8. Which was why he only remembered that certain happiness because right after that, Issei was trained in a more exclusive area for about four years. To achieve regaining his strength, power, and voice (even it means a false sense of it) as well as understanding some of his mistakes.

During the first month of the second year, Mittelt had become lonely without Issei's presence? So, she decided to sneak out the Gates of Heaven and ironically had met some Fallen Angels. Who was the reason why Mittelt had to join the Fallen, their foul lies and manipulations had caused poor 8 years old Mittelt to go rogue.

And when Issei came back from his meditation, he didn't find himself tackled to the ground by an overly happy Mittelt. No, he found himself being told of what had happened to his friend, from Gabriel herself. Issei couldn't believe something like this could happen over in just 3 ½ weeks.

It was from this time that Gabriel found that Issei couldn't fall from grace as he shows worrisome, sadness, guilt, depression, and feeling betrayal as it took a turn out for the worse as his anger shows up. After that, he spent the time inside his room sitting in a recliner and looking off into the ceiling.

Gojira spoke to the boy, trying his best to make sure Issei was pulling through his depression. However, Adrielites are more driven to be emotional and intellect than dragons. It was difficult for Gojira to help him to move on the subject of Mittelt or even those who died on that day.

"Issei-Kun?" a feminine voice said cautiously. Issei looked away from the starry sky on the balcony to find Gabriel looking at him. "How are you feeling today Issei-kun?"

Issei shrugged his shoulders earning a soft scowl from Gabriel. She quickly changed her scowl back into a smile, she made her way over to Issei's side. Gabriel leaned against the balcony rail to gaze at the stars, Issei did the same as Gabriel. They stood there for a good minute looking at the stars until Gabriel cleared her throat.

"Um, Issei-kun?" Gabriel whispered as she peeked a glance at Issei. "How are you doing? Are you feeling well?"

Issei shows a pained smile when shrugged his shoulders lazily, not really caring about the question being asked. He just stood there looking off impassively at the sky.

"* _sigh_ * Issei, I was thinking. Maybe it would b best for you to go to a public school. Just to make friends and get out more," Gabriel offered, "I know how intelligent and powerful you are, but that doesn't mean that for you to live a lonely life. I'm worried for you, Issei-kun!"

Issei looked away from the sky and looked at Gabriel with his eyes. He saw the worrying and sadness in her eyes. Issei knew that Gabriel would ruin her beauty with such stress being piled on top of her. Issei grabbed her hand softly to which Gabriel accepted and he began rubbing her hand with his other to comfort her.

Gabriel smiled at him in appreciation, "Thank you issei-Kun for comforting me. So will you please accept my offer?"

Issei nodded his head before letting go of Gabriel's hand. He walked back inside and sat down on the right side of his bed. Gabriel followed behind Issei, sitting on the left side of the bed. "You must be thinking about her, huh? But then again you could be thinking about other stuff? You were always the one nobody couldn't read."

Issei leaned back against his elbows, as he listened to Gabriel talk, "Hahaha, your eyes always tried to show little to none emotions, whenever you look at me in the eyes." Gabriel chuckled lightly, before looking back at Issei's backside.

"You always had that expression, ' _I don't care what happens_ ' look in your face," Gabriel continued on, "Issei this is the reason why I want you to go to a school. So you could try to understand others' feelings."

Issei continued to listen to Gabriel's feelings, as far as he can tell Gabriel wanted what was best for him, but he did understand people's feelings or so he thought. Issei turned around and touched Gabriel's left shoulder catching her attention.

A magic circle appears on Issei's hand that was touching Gabriel's shoulder. The magic circle shows a number 2 with a heart surrounding it, two pair of wings on the sides that are rotating and about grew in size as a voice says, "I will strive for your expectations, Gabriel." This brought Gabriel's spirits up before the magic circle fades.

"I'm glad you agree, Issei. I hope this helps you open up more and move on faster. Michael told me that if you accept, then you'll be studying over at Kuoh." Gabriel explained earning a nod from Issei.

"Great! Tomorrow you'll be leaving then. I really do hope this helps you Issei," Gabriel said once more, before getting up and walking towards the doors. As she was about to leave, she turned around and smiled briefly at Issei before walking out the room.

* * *

 ***Screeeeeeeeech zoooooom***

The sound of planes flying over the airport rang into the ageless Issei newly last named Hyoudou's ear. While one of his hand covered one of his ears {Adrileite hearing are so advanced that loud noise such as a plane hurt their hearing}, he had just stepped out of the airport's main terminal.

He was looking around for his ride that he was promised. As he looked around the busy pickup area, he spotted a woman in a formal suit holding a sign with his name on it next to a blacked out SUV.

Issei made his way over to the woman who had spotted him automatically. "You must be Issei?" The woman said which Issei nodded his head to answer the question. "Alright then, my name is Oracle. It's nice to meet you Issei-kun." Oracle bowed respectively, as Issei did the same.

"Okay then, let's get you to meet your new family, shall we?" Oracle said as she opened the backdoor letting Issei in. Oracle got right in after Issei, before shutting the door. "Alrighty then, driver can you please take us to Issei's new home."

"Yes, Ma'am," The Driver answered back, before driving off.

"Well Issei, welcome to Kuoh Town. How does it feel to be adopted from a family in an unfamiliar place?" Oracle asked.

The magic circle appeared on his right hand as a voice says, "Well, there's a first time for everything including of being adopted without seeing the family and as a teenager."

Then, Oracle handed him a folder which Issei accepted. She said as Issei was about to read the contents of the folder, "The town you about to live in is under the control of the Gremory and Sitri devils. Her orders on that subject are to leave them be until they find out that you're an angel. You will be the representative for the Angel fraction should you be discovered. That is the third objective you were sent."

Issei rises an eyebrow at that before looking into the folder, seeing it separated into three categories. The first two categories are info on the two devil and their peerages. It was all too apparent that one of the two groups would represent more of a problem than the other.

The Sitri group all had standard backgrounds and had been recruited under Sona Sitri by a mutual agreement.

Rias Gremory on the other hand… had a potential powerhouse of a peerage. The problem was that they had all been through a traumatic experience that brought them to her.

His 'voice' circle wasn't turned off, "Wait just a second… the Gremory Heiress has the other holy sword project survivor?"

Oracle nodded her head, "Yes, Isaiah, or Kiba Yuuto as he's now known, was the other survivor. Rias Gremory had apparently been in the area with her brother when she stumbled upon him."

Unknowingly to the Oracle, Issei sighed in relief as one of his burdens became lighter.

Flipping through the profiles, Issei couldn't believe the talent that she'd recruited.

"A nekoshou! A daughter of a Cadres! A dhampir that can stop time! And the holy sword project's last known survivor. Then, the king just happens to be of Bael descent and the Lucifer's little sister. Feels a bit more than just plain coincidence as well as more than third-ranked objective. What are my Primary and Secondary objectives?"

"As you know your primary objective is a simple one that you'll be enrolling into Kuoh Academy, as a 1st-year student. I was informed that the Academy had recently turned from a private all girls to a co-ed school, so the ratio of girls over boys are 4 to 1. Your secondary objective is in the third categories."

When he skipped the first two categories to the third and last category of the folder, he was met a profile of what seems to be an average 2nd-year student of Kuoh Academy. The profile reads Naomi Hyoudou.

If memory serves that his adopted family have a daughter but couldn't have any more babies and they wanted a boy for so long that they willing to adopt a 'teenager' from what Gabriel has sent to them. To deeply this is that the family's name is Hyoudou which cause to look deeper into this file. Her profile was deeply informational to say at the least. However, it appears that she has a sacred gear which labeled unknown.

Oracle answered the unspoken question, "She is your secondary objective. Your adopted older sister seems to have a dangerous sacred gear. Michael believes that she is the holder of the Boosted Gear while Gabriel believes that she's the wielder of Divine Dividing…"

Issei's left hand shook violently before he hit the hand to the car door with enough force to make his hand to not shake. Issei knows of the history between the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing, it angered both himself and Gojira. For himself, he was angry that these so-called Heavenly Dragons are the strongest dragons of the modern age which lowered themselves by fighting each other even using their hosts to continue their fight. That isn't what a heavenly dragon pose to acting. To Gojira, on the other hand, was extremely angers that Ddraig and Albion 'steal' his title and wanted to know as the 'True' Heavenly Dragon even that he's haven't winged.

The Oracle continues, "Your secondary objective will be protecting her from others and herself should that be the case." In other words, ' _Should she acted like a threat, I have permission to take her out. Otherwise, watch over her._ '

Issei looked outside the SUV's window feeling sadness to the Oracle's last statement. "* _Sigh_ * I guess you don't like that order one bit, huh?" Oracle muttered.

* * *

The rest of the ride was pure silence, after 20 minutes they finally arrived at Issei's new home with his new family. He realized that the way they go is almost the way of returning to his former home in Osaka. Issei got out the SUV following the Oracle and made their way towards the front door.

As they arrived at the front door, Oracle pulled the doorbell. He noticed all the boxes piled up in the front of the garage entrance, which contained all of his personal belongings.

His attention switched to the front door, he was met with an average middle-aged couple with brown eyes and brown hair.

The Oracle immediately put a smile as she says, "Oh, are you Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou?"

"Yes, we are," said Mr. Hyoudou.

"Good, I'm Jessica Chambers and I'm here to deliver your son to your house." Said Oracle who pointed to Issei who bowed in respect.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou bowed their bowed as they said, "I'm Touma Hyoudou, your new father. Please take care of me." "I'm Sara Hyoudou, your new mother. Please take care of me."

However, Issei didn't introduce himself because it could ruin his mission if his voice circle appeared on his right hand and he didn't receive something to do so. That and he cast an illusion spell to hidden his neck scar.

The Oracle rushed in before the couple asked, "Sorry, your new son is born a mute."

The couple gasped at this information and said, "We're sorry, Issei. We didn't know about that."

Issei nodded his head and Oracle bowed her head to the couple and Issei. I will be leaving then Issei-kun, but don't worry your family will help you with your stuff. Ciao!" The black SUV drove away leaving Issei with his new family and house.

* * *

5 hours later, Issei and his new family had finished unpacking all of his boxes. At some point at 3:00 pm, he meets Naomi Hyoudou. She's about two inches taller than him with great similarities to his new mother. The only exceptions between her and his new mother are the age gap and Noami's brown hair is longer than Sara that seems to reach to the middle of her back.

Once he acquired his belongings to his room and with his new family. He went out in order to look around the neighborhood. Eventually, Issei arrived at the park and saw little children running around and having fun with one another. Issei decided to sit down and enjoy the peace and quiet for once.

The gentle wind blew against Issei's brown hair, as he shut his eyes enjoying the soft breezy air go through his hair. Issei opened them for halfway and thought about the supernatural beings in the town. He could sense the two High-class Devils at the Academy with their servants either with them or shatter somewhere at the town.

But he could care less about them, right now was his time to relax for once. He started thinking about his time during missions. He had made a name for himself in the supernatural world; 3rd Heavenly Dragon, King of Destruction, The Unnatural Heart of Two, Heaven's 2nd Trump Card, the Divine Beast, Punisher of the wicked, and Guardian of the most Innocent, the Whitelighter and the Silent Warrior of God.

Yup, those where some pretty impressive nicknames he had got himself, but of course they all came from all the jobs, missions he was sent on. Some were to be proud of, but others were to be ashamed of being called. Though Issei didn't care about what others think about him, it makes feels that he's an agent of Elysium once again.

"Yo, Whitelighter! How's it going?" a voice called, catching Issei's attention. There stood tall man in his mid-twenties, he had black with golden bangs in the front and a black goatee. He was wearing a black kimono to top it off. "I would have never thought that I would be meeting the Third Heavenly Dragon," the man sat down right next to Issei.

"Sup! The names Azazel, but I'm guessing you already know that?" Azazel introduced himself, Issei nodded his head conforming Azazel's theory. "Hahaha! Should have guessed by now, you must've picked up my aura, huh?"

Azazel chuckled at his words, "So how's the short vacation from the supernatural world treating you?" Issei shrugged bluntly. "Being a mute really suits you, I can't imagine you being a super pervert like, who likes big breasted women. But sometimes I feel like you can really pull it off, butttttt I don't know maybe not."

Issei and Azazel sat there for a couple of minutes before Azazel opened his mouth once more. "I guess Michael sent you here to watch over the Red Dragon 'Empress,' are you?"

Issei nodded at this as a 'yes'.

"I guess that sending my subordinates here in this town to watch over your new sister. But I do it in order to establish and honor our friendship between pure and fallen angels."

Issei gave a curt nod.

"Appreciate it, Issei," Azazel said as he got up from the bench. He started walking away until he turned around.

"Oh, and one more thing, good luck at school," Azazel carried on waving as he left.

* * *

Issei arrived back at his house at 6:35 pm. He began walking upstairs to his room and started changing out of his clothes into something more comfortable. After doing so, Issei went into the dinner table with his new family and eat their spaghetti and meatballs.

Gojira says to Issei and Issei alone as he eats, " **Tomorrow is the first day of school for you. You will earn yourself a girlfriend there if you work hard enough. Kukukuku.** " Which Issei do everything in his power to not to fall in his food in moral turmoil at his DA's spirit.

" **You know Brat, it's almost ironic that you spent here to be the representation of the angels, should the need arise, because you lived in Japan in a blink of the eye instead of living the Forerunner Earth's days,** " Gojira stated out, while Issei continued to listen to the Dragon's ranting.

" **So, Issei? How will you handle the Devils in the school should they find out about you?** " Gojira asked as Issei was eating his spaghetti.

' _I won't provoke them… unless they try something funny…_ ' Issei answered back with a thought. ' _Anyways Gojira, you know already what I'm capable of doing to them._ '

" **Kukuku Kukuku! Of course, Brat. You can kill them all off without any trouble with ease. It's destroying the Devil fraction will take some effort.** " Gojira bragged.

When Issei finished eating, he gives his plate to his new mother to cleaned the dishes. When changed into his sleeping garments, Gojira says before Issei drift off to sleep, " **Well anyways I think it's time for you to go to sleep now, partner. We got a big day tomorrow, kukukuku,** "

* * *

 **Bang! The final chapter to the prologue section.**

 **As you may know that I change the name of the red dragon wielder because I don't desire to use the same names over and over unless the name serves as significant role to do.**

 **It's silly that the idea of people adopted some child by the use of technological not face-to-face contract but it's serves as a great idea at the moment than the 3rd chapter of the Legend Resurgence.**

 **During his time as the angel, he have made names for himself but it could be some or most but not all. As you may know that Issei cast a illusion spell on his neck because it could be disturbing to look because the scar isn't faded and haven't fully healed. Gojira in this version wanted to regain his status as the True Heavenly Dragon instead of being the 3rd Heavenly Dragon by either beating or killing the two wielders (if he really wanted to).**

 **Due to a lack of suggestion for his harem, I'm forced to pick out the names of the character to serves as his lovers.**

 **1\. Gabriel**

 **2\. Kuroka**

 **3\. Mordred**

 **4\. Tamamo-no-mae**

 **5\. Irina**

 **6\. Asia**

 **7\. Jeanne**

 **8\. rossweisse**

 **9\. Ophis**

 **10\. Mirana Shatarova or OC**

 **11\. Jessica Lagerkvist or OC**

 **12\. Elmenhilde Karnstein**

 **I leave them 10 and 11 to be a chocie for you Readers to choose between them or any species of the OC (I meant it Any Species you wanted)**

 **Shout out for all my readers but I wanted some reviews. SO please leave Reviews!**


End file.
